towerclimbfandomcom-20200216-history
Enemies
The tower is a dangerous environment crawling with ferocious beasts waiting to feast on your entrails. There are many horrible ways to die in the tower. This is an incomplete list of enemies and their abilities. 'Chapter 1 & Path of Exile' 'Hound' has''' 1 HP''' in''' Ground Floor and Hatchery''' This smelly hell hound lays around lazily most of the time, but is quite fierce when awoken. He is easy to miss when sleeping, because his dark fur blends in with the tower walls. But when he is awake, you can spot him by his glowing red eyes, and his high pitched howl. He likes to pounce on unsuspecting climbers, so it is best to wait until he dozes off and quickly dart past. If a crate (or presumably other non-lethal item) is thrown at the hound it will become enraged, glowing with a yellow tint. It will nap far less on average but rather hop around and bark ceaselessly. 'Rat' has 1 HP, drops''' Meat''' in Ground Floor '''and '''Hatchery Rats can climb on the walls and move pretty fast. It is best to keep your distance at all times because they can be hard to predict. They have a knack for strategically losing their grip on walls and falling on top of you. Killing a rat will drop a chunk of meat. 'Wasp' is'' unkillable''' in''' Ground Floor and Hatchery''' Wasps aren't directly dangerous, but their incapacitating sting can cause you to fall to your death. A couple stings can make you lose your grip on a wall, and more will knock you unconscious for a short time. Note that they like to make their homes in nooks and crannies of the tower but they also like to live in floating flower pods! The stings will also push you in a direction, which can be helpful for reaching those hard to reach walls. They also can't be killed by the climber, so the only way to get rid of them is to get critically stung, or lure them in lava. ' ' 'Flying Beetles' has 1 HP in Hatchery Beetles hatch from wriggling larva. In the larval stage, they are harmless but only killable by sword slashes. Slowly the larva well swell into purple Pupa before erupting into a Beetle. Try to slip past them or climb above them before they hatch. If you don't, they transform into angry flying beetles hungrily looking for the closest meal they can find...You! ' ' 'Giant worm' has 25 HP in Hatchery The giant worm chases after you in a truly terrifying and relentless fashion. The whole Tower shakes and nothing gets in its way as it chomps through blocks trying to get a hold of you in its massive, clicking pincers. Try to angle blocks between you and the worm, as these will slow it down. It can also be stunned with a well-placed blast potion or exploding berry. If you're brave enough, you can try to fight it with a sword or explosions. Enough hits will kill it, and it will drop the Killatonne Hammer.' 'Piranha' has''' 1 HP''' in''' Hatchery and Conservatory''' Piranhas prowl the depths of flooded levels. Upon entering a watery level, a school of voracious killer fish will quickly pick up your scent and attack. However, these hungry monsters prefer raw meat so if you have some handy, it could divert their attention...If not, swim for your life! As usual in Towerclimb...Panic and you die. 'Jellyfish' has 1 HP in Hatchery '''and '''Conservatory Also in flooded levels are the deadly but non-aggressive Jelly Fish. These graceful creatures will idly shoot along in mostly straight paths, and will not pursue you. But one touch from their poison stingers and you'll be Piranha food. 'Worm' has 1 HP in Hatchery '''and '''Conservatory Worms are a stationary enemy that live in crevaces of the tower walls, floors and ceilings. They are only deadly during their initial strike, and touching them while they are receding will not harm you. Destroying the block they inhabit will kill them, as will a sword hit, an explosion, a spear hit, or a boomerang hit. '' '' 'Seed Pod' has 1 HP in Conservatory Pods grow on the floor, walls and ceilings of the tower, and shoot deadly spinning plant spores in a parabolic arch that travels until it impacts any surface. They always fly along the same path. The spores fly slowly and are easy to ignore, so keep on the look out for these dangerous plants. If you have a sword, you can chop them to pieces. Pods submerged in water will not fire, so there's no need to be afraid if you see one of these underwater. ' ' 'Bat' has 1 HP in Heart Bats hang from the ceiling but can also walk on floors. They flap around erratically. If they get too close they can actually snatch you up and carry you into lava pools or drips and kill you. They can be dashed past while roosting upside-down or climbed over while sitting down. They will randomly drop eggs. ' ' 'Ghosts' is unkillable in Soul Crossing Found in the Path of Exile, ghosts come in several sizes, and are on a one-way horizontal path toward the afterlife. They can either stun or kill with a touch, and are unimpeded by physical barriers. They do however shy away from light, so a lantern is a useful weapon against them. 'The Wizard' has 6 HP, drops''' Vapour Wand''' in Soul Crossing and any Chapter 1 level that 'feels strange' In the Path of Exile or starting from the Conservatory, he will pop in at one fourth of a level that "feels strange in here". After stating that he is after your items, he will start teleporting around, without moving on his own. He uses his vapour wand to knock you out, or destroy the environment upon missing. If the climber gets hit, he will proceed to steal every potion and gold berry and disperse every item in your inventory. You can try to recoup some items that may fall to the bottom of the level. If you feel brave, you can fight him and steal his wand. 'The Sorceress' is unkillable in ??? (19F) Not to be confused with the well-intentioned witch, Krystelle the Sorceress guards the highest reaches of the Tower. Malevolent to the core and nearly omnipotent, she has nonetheless grown bored over the ages. A sufficiently entertaining and brave adventurer might possibly survive her initial interest. 'Chapter 2' ' ' Beeble has 1 HP in Volt Caves The Hunter, also known as the Beeble, can be a formidable opponent. Initially seeming unpredictable, the Beeble is quicker and more agile than most enemies seen previous to it. Capable of crossing large gaps, jumping over 3 blocks high, and even doing back-flips onto blocks above it, the Beeble is inherently dangerous. When it appears on-screen, after a small delay, it will rush towards the side of the screen you are on. If the Beeble falls off a ledge, or meets a block in it's way, it has the ability to jump up off or over them, able to scale a 3 block height, and a decent distance across. Analyzing your surroundings and visually mapping the path where it may go will help a lot in terms of luring it, or escaping it. Because of the Beeble's speed, a quick or ranged weapon is handy if you need to kill it. Ground Floor: Hatchery: Conservatory: Heart: Ruins: See: Ruins' Objects and Hazards (Placeholder) Ascension: See: Ascension's Objects and Hazards (Placeholder) Chapter 2 Segmentation Plant: See: Segmentation Plant's Objects and Hazards (Placeholder) Volt Cave: ZardoLand: Club Z: *Dancers can technically be killed by destroying the blocks beneath them, however this will anger the Bouncer. Temple of Devotion: Zenith: